bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Auron
Auron is a amnesiac Toa of Fire who has recently arrived upon Mata Nui. His memory is nearly gone, and he is trying to re-learn Matoran and other skills that he forgot. His words and actions reflect this. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Originally Auron lived on a island, where is not known (however, CBW members, do note that Kala Nui is implied here), and life was peacefull there. Auron lived as part of a team of Rahi Hunters, or Matoran who hunted dangerous rahi to keep their island safe from threats. Eventually, Auron became Toa after finding a Toa Stone in vault beneath the island (another reference). Auron was the only Toa on the island, and helped kept the island safe from threats (there was never a Turaga there in the first place, only a "council" of Matoran who bickered all day). Eventually, a group of Skakdi mercanaries attacked the island, and took it over. They forced Auron into a faulty stasis pod, and shoved it into the ocean. Over two decades, Auron floated near the island, Mata Nui, and landed nearby Ga-Koro. BZPRPG Upon landing, Auron slowly started to wake up from stasis, until he fully awakened, remembering nothing because of the faulty stasis canister. A matoran by the name of Daylah knocked upon the canister, to see if any being was in there. Auron then rediscovered a sliver of memory that told him how to open the canister. He climbed out and engaged in coversation with the Matoran Daylah and the Akrainid Kyju Xo'Rexin. He currently has no knowledge of his memories before being forced into stasis. The Trial Auron later had a meal with the Matoran, and Darre. He then joined up in a series of investigations in a court case. Auron mainly was dragged across Ga-Koro, paying attention to what was going on and re-learning Matoran. After enough evidence had been found by Darre, the three went to the courthouse, where Darre had the correct murderor arrested. Afterwards, the three went to Daylah's home for dinner and rest. Masks and Memories During dinner, Auron contemplated on the fact he had no memory of before arriving on the island. He was scared of that fact and tried to calm himself down, where he accidently activated his mask, which turned him invisible. After learning he had just activated his mask power, Auron then learned he couldn't turn his Kanohi off, resulting in him beeing stuck invisible. When he tried to turn off his Kanohi, he only flickered into vision slightly. Daylah then left for a walk, and Darre took Auron to the Fourth's home. There, after some instruction by the Fourth, he was able to turn off his mask power, however, a wave of memories came back to him, the sheer pain of the memories knocked him out. When he awoke, he told his story to the Fourth and Darre, afterwards, he left, feeling as if it was his duty to stop the Makuta. Ko-Koro Auron journied to Ko-Wahi next, and traveled through the ice wastes to reach Ko-Koro. Upon his arrival, he spotted a murder, as a unknown assassin killed a Matoran. Auron chased the assassin into a nearby alleyway, where Auron was stabbed, and he found that he couldn't harm the assassin, as his foe had magnetic powers. The assassin slipped past him, and raced through the village. Auron began to follow when knives thrown at him controlled by his foes magnetic powers hit him, and he's critcally wounded. Krawha finds him, and takes him to the hospital. When Auron awakens, he's alone, and quickly changes into what's left of his destroyed armor. His sword was gone, so he took the knives that almost killed him, and left the Koro, heading towards Le-Wahi. Matan & Natan Upon arriving to Le-Koro, Auron finds Matan & Natan's store, where he makes a deal with the two Skakdi to repair his armor. In exchange for repairing the Toa's armor, the two Skakdi make it so that he becomes a walking advertisement. Upon staring in shock at his armor, he complemented the two Skakdi, while trying to figure out how he can get rid of all the letters. He later journied through the jungle to arrive at Pala-Koro, where he joined the Island Liberation Squad. Assault on the Nui Rama Hive Auron was a member of the attack on the hive and helped engage Heuani. The toa of shadow, however, slayed the Toa of Fire. Appearence and Tools Auron is about twenty years old, his first naming day date is unknown, and he has been in stasis for many years, preventing him aging. He wears a Black Huna with Black body armor, silver arms and leggings, and blue gauntlets and boots. He used to carry a large sword, but now he carries three knives in replacement. Abilities and Traits Like all Toa of Fire, he posseses Elemental Fire powers. That includes the manipulation and creation of Fire, elemental Nova Blast, and other more refined uses (some clear examples is when Vakama absorbed all the heat in a room to kill a double created by Makuta). Silent to most, Auron is shy and dislikes attention, and often appears grim and unhappy. He ussually is untalkitive and uncofortable with strangers he has to talk to, or try to talk to him. However, those who get to know him, he's not as serious, and enjoys doing things just for fun. Unfortunantly, that includes making fun of others and himself. He enjoys sneaking up on people and scaring them. He enjoys small, or large battles, and dislikes killing his enemies. Honor is important to him, and dislikes lying (except when it's nescisary). He is often impulsive, and enjoys following his own path and finding things out for himself. He's easily annoyed, and has a tendancy to hurt others when he is angry. Despite this, he's surprisingly intelligent and often remembers events and other things better than most. Relationships Friends and Allies *Daylah *Darre *Kyju Xo'Rexin *Island Liberation Squad *Alfon *Aelynn Enemies *He has a dislike to most Skakdi, mainly because of his faulty memory. *Unknown Assassin *Matan and Natan (dislikes him for making him a walking ad) *Makuta Quotes *"Auron worry, Auron have questions. Auron is no Matoran, what is Auron?" -Auron asking Daylah what a Toa is. *"Strangers scare Auron. Strangers say things make no sense, do things make no sense." -Auron explaining his fear of strangers. Trivia *Auron was AuRon the champion's self-insertion/self-MOC. *Auron remembered little-to-nothing. His speach may or may not betray this. *Auron exists in both a side universe on CBW (where he is the subject of horible dooms and transdimensional entities) *While AuRon enjoys RPing as Auron, he was not originally going to be in the BZPRPG universe. *There is currently a second individual, also named Auron, on Mata-Nui. They are not to be confused. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa Category:Deceased Category:Island Liberation Squad